


rotten to the core

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (2015), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Magic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince!Even, Villain!Isak, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once upon a time, long, long ago, Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends.Instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon.He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks... basically all the really interesting people... and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there.Welcome to Isak's hood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i am in love with both descendants and skam and i decided that it would be a really good and fun idea to write in alternative universe about it!!!
> 
> i didn't tag the characters because i didnt know who exactly would be in it but here they are!!
> 
> ben: even  
> mal: isak  
> jay: mahdi  
> carlos: magnus  
> evie: jonas  
> audrey: sonja  
> doug: eva  
> jane: vilde
> 
> ps: not all events that i write happened in the movie, it's just me trying to get more words lmao
> 
> enjoy!!

"Sleeve. _Head_."

Even turned as he was asked to, letting the tailor work his way around with the needle. He took a deep breath when he saw his parents enter the grand room, his mother in a bright yellow dress, and his father in a sharp blue suit.

"How is it possible that you're going to he crowned King next month?" His father teased, "You're just a baby!"

"He's turning 20, dear." His mother said, fixing something off of Even's bed.

"Hey, Pops," Even spoke, only to be interrupted again.

"20? That's far too young to be crowned King!" He pointed out, "I didn't make a good decision until I was 42."

His mother looked up at him, "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." She reminded, sweater in hand.

Adam shrugged, "It was either you or Ms. Potts."

Belle gave him a look.

"Kidding."

Even laughed, looking down at his hands, "Mom, dad." He started.

"Ah!" The tailor snapped, shaking a finger.

Even looked back up, rolling his eyes, "I've chosen my first official proclamation as King." He stated, making his parents look at him with a happy expression.

"What is it?" Belle asked, dropping the sweater neatly on Even's bed.

Even sighed, "I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to live here in Auradon." Adam and Belle gaped at him, but he continued talking, "Everytime I look out to the Isle from the window, I feel like they've just been abandoned."

Adam put a hand up, stopping Even from speaking, "The children of our sworn enemies, living amongst us?"

Even looked out the window, "Well, we start out with a few ones, ones that need our help the most, and then later on, we bring on more." He looked at his mother with a proud expression, knowing she would support him, "I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" Adam asked, stepping closer, but stopping when his mother put a hand on his arm, looking him in the eyes.

"I gave you a second chance." She said, nodding at him with a knowing expression, and then turning to look at Even, "Who are their parents?" She asked, motioning for him to continue.

"Cruella De Vil..."

They both nodded.

"Jafar. The Evil Queen."

Even took a deep breath, "And Maleficent."

"Ah!" The tailor screamed, dropping his book.

" _Maleficent_!" Adam shouted, making Even sigh quietly, "She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad! Just hear me out here!" Even pleaded, taking a step closer.

"No! I won't hear of it!" He snapped, lifting a hand and pointing to the window where it showed the gloomy Isle, "She is capable of unspeakable crimes!"

Even furrowed his brows, "Dad, their children are innocent! Don't you think their children deserve a chance at a normal life?" He asked.

Adam looked away.

"Dad?"

"I suppose their children are innocent." Even smiled softly, "We'll get some of the men to go and tell their parents, and get a limo to bring them over."

Even gave him a grateful look, nodding. He grinned when Belle grabbed his hands, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Well done." She said, nodding at him.

Even smiled, walking to the window as his parents left the room. He absently touched the Beast ring on his finger while looking at the gloomy Isle. Even though he was alone, he felt as if someone was staring back at him, with big green eyes.

*

Isak smirked as he spray painted the wall in front of him, shaking the can of black spray paint as he finished his mother's horns.

He turned around, jumping from the rusty metal box he was standing on, walking by two boys, shoving the younger one, making him whine and walk even faster.

_They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad,  
they say I'm evil, and that makes me glad._

He nodded towards Mahdi, who was climbing down a ladder that was next to an abandoned warehouse. Mahdi saluted him as Isak walked past him, smiling mischeviously at the graffiti art of Jafar that was next to the ladder with the words ' _LONG LIVE EVIL_ ' in black words.

_A dirty no-good, down to the none,  
your worst nightmare can't take me home._

Mahdi laughed as he snatched a bag of beaten fruit from a lady walking by, throwing one at Jonas, who was climbing on top of a table where people were eating.

Jonas grabbed the fruit, throwing it at one of the plates, laughing as the plate fell from the table, erupting chaotic shouts from the people. He absently snatched one from a brunette girl, giving her a charming and flirty smile as he exited from the table center.

_So I got some mischief, in my blood,  
can you blame me? I never got no love._

Jonas kicked Magnus' leg as the blonde jumped from a window, smiling evily with the boy.

Magnus stood up properly, snatching a red scarf from someone who was fixing a window. He laughed as he rounded the corner, snatching an apple from a kid who was about to bite into it, taking the bite instead and throwing it back to the kid, who shouted as he catched it.

_They think I'm callous, a lowlife hood,  
I feel so useless, misunderstood._

Isak laughed as Jonas kicked a rag dolly from a little girl's hands, dropping it in the plate of mushy food he stole from the people. The little girl ran away from the two as they passed several market streets, turning the corner to one.

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world._

Isak smirked once Mahdi and Magnus joined them, all four of them grabbing at a fence door, sliding it open and entering a busy market with people shopping for food.

_I'm rotten to the core, core,  
rotten to the core._

Isak jumped onto a table, kicking a towel out of a lady's hands, making her shout at him. He watched as his three "friends" created more chaos below.

_I'm rotten to the core, core  
who could ask for more?_

The purple haired boy jumped from his spot on the table, landing on the floor and pushing a crouched man down to the floor.

_I'm nothing like the kid next,  
like the kid next door._

Isak grabbed a thick wooden stuck that Mahdi handed him, banging on the metal tables, eliting shouts from the people, but all four of them continue laughing, running through an abandon street, banging on the walls of people's houses.

_I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the,  
I'm rotten to the core._

All four of them came to a stop as they reached a new street full of people stealing, shopping, or creating havoc as one does on the Isle. 

Isak crouched down as a mother passed in front of them with her child in a stroller, holding a huge colorful lollipop. He snatched the treat from the child, waving goodbye mockingly.

The three boys behind him laughed as he showed it to them, but they all stopped when everyone in front of them rushed out of the street, screaming as they ran to hide.

Isak sighed, dropping his hand and turning around, taking a deep breath and smiling.

"Hi, mom."

Maleficent pushed her henchmen away, coming face to face with the four boys, her raggedy purple dress showing her tiny figure best, and her horns long and pointy.

"Stealing candy, Isak?" She asked, stomping her scepter on the ground and eyeing the candy, "I'm so disappointed."

Isak purses his lips, "It was from a baby." He pointed out, handing her the candy.

Maleficent smiled wickedly, tossing her scepter from one hand to the other, grabbing the candy, "That's my nasty little boy." She praised.

Isak grinned, but it dropped when his mother spat on it, sticking it her under her armpit, handing it to one of her henchmen, "Give it to the dreadful creature." She said, and the big man followed, walking over to the baby.

"Mom..." Isak sighed, dropping his hands to the side, his purple curls falling in front of his face.

"It's the deets, Isak, that make the difference between mean and _truly evil_!" She waved at the lady who was still pushing her child around. Maelficent looked back at Isak, "When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms."

Isak mouthed along, already knowing the words by heart due to how much she told them to him on a daily basis.

His mother looked at him, "You, walk with me." She demanded, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him away from the other three boys. "See," She said quietly, "I'm just trying to teach you what really counts..." She put a hand in the air and waved it around, "How to be me."

Isak played with his fingers, nodding, "I know that," He confessed, looking at his mother, "And I'll do better."

Maelficent smiled, whipping her black leather cape in Isak's face, "There's news!" She announced, motioning for the henchmen to walk, "I buried the lede!" She pointed to the four boys, "You four have been chosen to go to a different school... in Auradon!"

Isak gaped, turning around at the shouts from his friends, who were currently being handled by his mother's henchmen. Isak put a hand up, telling them to stop, and the gloomy men put them down. He turned to look at his mother with utter shock.

"What?!"

Maelficent blinked rapidly, smirking in pride.

Isak continued, "I'm not going to some stupid school filled to the brim with pissy princes."

Jonas stepped up beside him, "And perfect pink princesses!" He stayed dreamily.

Isak raised his hands, giving him a look. Jonas stepped down, running a hand through his blue curls and going back to his spot next to Magnus.

"Yeah," Mahdi pointed out, "And I don't do _uniforms_ , unless it's leather, you feel me?" He offered a high five to Magnus, but the blonde boy was dazed as he stepped up to Isak's right side, cowardly looking at Maleficent.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon," Isak sighed, biting his lips in annoyance, "Mom said that they're rabid pack animals that eat boys who don't behave..." He trailed off, and Mahdi came up behind him sneakily, barking in his ear, making Magnus jump and punch him in the shoulder.

Isak looked at his mother, "Yeah, mom, we're not going."

Maleficent scoffed, "You're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination!" She licked her bottom teeth as she stared up at the barrier that held the Isle away, "Knuckleheads!" She screamed, motioning for her henchmen to follow her.

Isak looked at his friends, jumping when his mother called his name. He turned his head and sighed, following his mother all the way back to Bargain Castle, where Cruella, Jafar, and The Evil Queen were all at, chuckling quietly as the four boys waited for Isak's mother to say something.

Maelficent was sitting on a green chair, filing her nails. "You will go, you will find the Fairy Godmother, and you will bring me back her magic wand. Easy peasy." She said, no tone in her voice as she blew on her nails.

"What's in it for us?" Isak asked, looking at her cautiously.

"Matching thrones, hers-and-hers crowns..." She said, shrugging.

"I-I think he meant us." Magnus whispered, pointing to the group of boys. Isak nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Maelficent looked at Isak, nodding her head. Isak stepped front, placing his hands on the small black gate, "It's all about you and me, baby," She whispered, shaking her head, "Tell me, do yoy enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn't?"

"Well then get me the wand!" Maelficent shouted, slamming her hand on the gate top, "And you and I can see all that and so much more. Because with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil at my will!"

"Our will." The Evil Queen corrected, painting her nails.

"Our will, our Will, whatever." Maleficent snapped her fingers, bringing Isak back to look at her, "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, Mister."

Isak opened his mouth, "What! Mom--"

He was interrupted when her green eyes stared intensely at his own, the green orbs challenging him like always. Isak stared back, his own eyes lighting up as he fought his mother, but he gave up, sighung, "Fine."

"I win." Maleficent cheered, sitting back down.

"Jonas!" Evil Queen chimed, fixing her makeup, "My little evil-ette in training." Jonas ran to her, sitting down on the chair in front of her, "You just find yourself a Princess with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing."

"And lots and lots of mirrors!" Jonas nodded, laughing dreamily.

"Ah!" He stopped, "No laughing! Wrinkles!"

"Well, they're not taking my Magnus, because I'd miss him too much." Cruella said, fixing her hair.

Magnus stopped brushing her fur coat, looking surprised, "Really, mom?"

"Yes!" She hollered, "Who else would fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off the bottom of my feet?" She flopped her foot on Magnus' hand, flicking his head.

Magnus sighed, dropping her foot onto the ground, "Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing."

"Oh, Magnus," Cruella cooed, cupping his cheek with her hand, "They have dogs in Auradon."

Magnus's eyes widened, and he turned to look at Isak, "Oh, no, I'm not going!"

Isak rolled his eyes.

"Well, Mahdi isn't going either!" Jafar shouted, a wooden spoon in his hand and a red cloth draped across his shoulder, "I need him to re-stock the shelves in my store," He pulled Mahdi away from the rest, "What did you score?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Mahdi smirked and pulled out some jewelry and a genie lamp, earning a gasp from Jafar as he handed it to him.

"A lamp?" Jafar started running it, but Mahdi sighed.

"Dad," Jafar looked at him, a smile on his face, "I already tried."

Jafar groaned, throwing the lamp back at him.

"Jonas isn't going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." Evil Queen hummed, making Jonas touch his bushy eyebrows consciously.

"What is wrong with you all?!" Maleficent screeched, grabbing Isak by his arm and throwing him on a chair. Isak watched as his mother slammed her hands on the table, almost making it fall, "People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched a way off this island! For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge!" She spat.

She lifted a finger at Evil Queen, "Revenge on Snow White and her little men!"

Evil Queen and Jonas snapped their heads to glare at her, but Maleficent payed no attention to it and moved into Jafar.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!"

"I will!" Jafar raised his wooden spoon, but Mahdi helped him back.

Maleficent pointed at Cruella, who was holding Magnus behind her, "Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches!"

Cruella laughed, "Oh, but they didn't get Baby, they didn't get the, they didn't get the baby!" She squealed the stuffed dalmatian toy that rested on her shoulder, and Magnus, behind her, rolled his eyes.

"And I!" Maleficent screamed, raising her arms, slapping the cape in Cruella's face, "Maleficent, the evilest of them all," She sat down on Evil Queen's lap, snatching her royal mirror out of her hands and looking at her reflection in it, "I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince."

Isak watched her, leaning forwards in his seat.

"Villains!"

"Yes?"

Maleficent smirked into her reflection, "Our day has come. EQ?"

"Hm?"

"Give him the magic mirror." Maleficent stepped away, letting Evil Queen hand Jonas her mirror.

Jonas stared at it, unamused, " _This_ is your magic mirror?"

Evil Queen shrugged, "Yeah, well it ain't what it used to be. But then again neither are we." Her and Maleficent snickered as Jonas raised the mirror, looking at himself in it, "It will help you find things."

"Like a princess?" Jonas asked, smiling hopefully.

"Like my waistline."

"Like the magic wand! Hello!" Maleficent urged.

Evil Queen nodded.

Maleficent gasped, "My spell book, my book! I need my... that book!" Evil Queen pointed at the refrigerator, a dirty blue one with the words ' _REVENGE_ ' in it with block magnet letters. "Oh! Ah! The safe, the safe! Queen, help me! I can never figure this thing out..."

Evil Queen rolled her eyes and stepped up from her chair, pulling at the door of the fridge, fog coming out immediately.

"My spell. Come, darling, come." Maleficent urged Isak, the boy lifting himself up and walking towards his mother, "There she is. It doesn't work here, but it'll work in Auradon. Remember?" She looked at Evil Queen, "When we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

Evil Queen nodded, "Like it was yesterday."

Isak looked at Jonas, both boys rolling their eyes. Isak jumped as his mother pointed the book in his direction.

"And now you will be making your own memories," Isak reached for the book, but Maleficent snatched it away before he could touch it, "By doing exactly as I tell you." Isak nodded and grabbed the book.

A car honked outside and Maleficent jumped, "Alright! The limo is here!' She pushed Isak off to his room so he could grab his stuf, the purple haired boy still staring at the spell book.

"Who is the fairest of them all?" Evil Queen asked as Jonas held the mirror.

"Me!"

"Ah!" 

"You!"

"That's right, let's go!"

"Now, recite our mantra." Jafar said, hand on Mahdi's shoulder.

Mahdi smirked, "There's no team in 'I'."

"Oh, run along! You're making me tear up!" Jafar pushed him away as he collected his bags, grabbing things from the table and stuffing them in his pockets.

Maleficent opened the doors of the balcony, where it showed all of the Isle. She dragged Isak towards the edge, her hand on his shoulder, "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders." She whispered, "Don't blow it." With a huff, she walked away, but Isak continued to stare, feeling as of someone was staring back from Auradon's castle.

"Isak!"

Isak walked back inside, grabbing the spell book and his bag, racing down the stairs just as Magnus escaped from Cruella and Evil Queen gave Jonas one last check up on his cheekbones. Isak grabbed the door handle, looking back up at his mother, who was once again resting on the balcony, watching him. She nodded down at him, and he nodded back before climbing in.

_Auradon, here we come._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs arrive at Auradon and meet Prince Even.
> 
> The search for the wand begins.
> 
> Isak is sure he's delusional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suggest listening to 'evil like me' when you get to the part where the boys come across their parents' models, it's completely there on spotify 'complete descendants playlist
> 
> (i might have skipped a few lyrics)

Isak cringed as he caught sight of the students waving around colorful flags of the Auradon logo on it, along with blue and yellow signs with the words ' _Welcome!_ ' in fancy font.

Even through the closed doors and windows he could hear the school band -- is that what's it's called? -- playing their instruments so off sync it made Isak actually want to grab Jonas' hair brush and shove it up his ears.

They came to a halting stop as Magnus and Mahdi began fighting over a blanket. Isak watched as the same man that was driving the limo opened the door just as Mahdi kicked Magnus in his side, making the blonde boy fall onto the concrete.

"Ah! Stop!" Magnus screeched, the blanket still in his hands.

Isak sighed, running a hand through his purple hair. He watched as Jonas climbed out next, staring at the castle in awe. It wasn't until the students stopped waving their flags and the band stopped playing their horrible music, though Isak couldn't complain about that, he decided it was time to climb out as well.

"You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?!" Magnus shouted as Mahdi placed his foot on his stomach.

"Because you want it!" Mahdi snapped, tugging at the cloth.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Isak snapped, standing in front of them all, "We have an audience!" He hissed through a fake smile, hands on hips as a fat lady in a blue dress approached them, her hands slowly falling from their lifted position in the air as she caught sight of Magnus and Mahdi fighting.

"Just cleaning up!" Mahdi said, fake enthusiasm lingering in his voice. He extended a hand out to Magnus, "Get up." Magnus took it, stumbling as he tried to gain his balance.

The lady laughed, "Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it." She pointed to the limo.

Mahdi sighed and threw the blanket back. He smirked when he caught sight of the short blonde haired girl standing on the lady's left side, "Hello, foxy." He flirted, "The name's... Mahdi."

Isak sighed, rolling his eyes.

The girl giggled, and Mahdi grinned triumphantly.

The lady tilted her head, coming into Mahdi's sight. She smiled, "Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother."

Isak gaped as Mahdi went to standing behind him again, " _The_ Fairy Godmother?" He asked, bouncing on his toes, his leather boots making a sound, "As in ' _bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_?'' Isak waved his hand around as if he was holding the actual wand.

Fairy Godmother smile warmly, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-you know it!"

Isak fake laughed, clapping his hands together, "Yeah, I just- I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just _appeared_ with that sparkly wand and warm smile." Fairy Godmother cooed. "And that sparkly wand!" Isak nodded, intertwining his fingers together.

"Oh, that was a long time ago, darling! And as I always say, don't focus on the past, or you'll miss the future!" Fairy Godmother said, giving jazz hands.

Isak hummed.

A blonde boy in I'm Fairy Godmother's left side stepped up, smiling charmingly, "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Even."

" _Prince_ Even! Soon to be King!" The blonde girl squealed.

Isak watched as Jonas stepped up towards Even, bowing. Sometimes he forgot that Jonas would do anything to find royalty and become a Prince.

"You had me at Prince," Jonas said, "My mom's a Queen, which, makes me a Prince." He smiled at Even, who smiled back.

"The Evil Queen has _no_ royal status here." The blonde girl said, a fake smile on her face as she hook her head, "And neither do you."

Jonas's smile fell and he immediately stepped back, making Isak glare at the girl.

"This is Sonja," Even introduced, nodding towards the girl, _Sonja_.

" _Princess_ Sonja!" Sonja corrected, "His girlfriend, right, Evy?" She grabbed his hand and intertwined their hands together.

Isak made a mental note to hate her.

"Even and Sonja are going to show you all around, and I will see you four tomorrow," Fairy Godmother stated. "The doors of wisdom are..." She grabbed Even and Sonja linked hands and separated them, "...never shut! But the library hours are from 8 to 11, and as you might have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." She smiled goodbye, walking away with the rest of the band.

Isak turned to look at Even, who was staring at him with a smile. He raised an eyebrow and Even nodded, walking towards Mahdi, "It is so, so, so good to finally meet you all!"

Mahdi lifted his hand and punched Even in the shoulder. Even grabbed at it, but smiled, moving onto Isak, who looked at him strangely. Even grabbed his hand, shaking it before staring into Isak's green eyes.

_What is happening._

"This is a momentous occasion," Even said, letting go of Isak's hand. Isak furrowed his brows, confused, "And one that I hope will go down in history... is that chocolate?" He asked Magnus, who wiped the chocolate off of his cheek. Even laughed silently and went to shake Jonas' hand, "As the day of our two people begin to heal!"

"Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are!" Isak chirped, crossing his leg.

Even chuckled, walking back over to Isak, "A little over the top?" He asked.

"A little more than a little bit." Isak affirmed.

"Well, so much for my first impression." Even laughed.

Isak tilted his head, mouth open as his green eyes met Even's blue ones.

"Hey!" Isak jumped, looking at Sonja, "You're Maleficent's son, aren't you?" Isak nodded slowly, "Yeah, you know what? I totally do _not_ blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh! My mom's Sleeping--"

"Beauty!" Isak interrupted, leaning over slightly, "Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do _not_ blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the _whole world_ except for my mother to their stupid christening." Isak dug his nails into his inside palm.

"Water under the bridge?" Sonja gushed.

"Totes!" They both laughed fakely, Isak dropping his smile and glaring at her before she did.

Yeah, he totally hated her now.

"Okay!" Even announced, "How about a tour? Yeah?" He turned around, Sonja's arm linked around his.

Isak turned to look at the three boys behind him, shrugging before stepping forward.

"Auradon Prep, originally built over 300 years ago into a high school by my father when he became King," Even informed. He lifted his hands and clapped at the statue of a man sitting in the center of the building. It quickly transformed into a beast, making the four boys gasp and step back.

Even and Sonja turned their head and gazed at them, Sonja with a weird expression, and Even with a warm smile, "Guys, it's okay. My father wanted the statue to morph from beast to man to show us that anything is possible."

Isak wrinkled his nose, "Does he shed much?"

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Even answered.

Isak furrowed his brows and looked at him.

Even beamed at him before twirling back around and continuing to walk inside the building.

"So, do you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?" Isak asked, looking around the inside of the building. He slapped Mahdi's hand away before he could grab a small vase from a table in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, it exists, of course." Even confirmed, turning around again, "But it's pretty much retired now. Most of us here are just normal people."

"Who happen to be kings and queens." Sonja chirped, smiling at Isak, even though he didn't smile back.

Even chuckled nervously, "That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years. Eva! Eva, come down!" All four boys watched as a girl with short autumn hair with a clipboard walked down the stairs, smiling at Even.

"This is Eva." Even introduced, "She's going to help you with your classes and show you to your dorm rooms. I'll see you all later, okay? And if there's anything you need, feel free to ask--"

"Eva!" Sonja said, patting Eva's shoulder. She grabbed Even's hand and pulled them away.

"Hi, boys, I'm Eva," Eva smiled at them, and Isak smiled back, getting a nice vibe from her, "I'm Dopey's daughter, as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." Her eyes trailed off towards Jonas, "Heigh-ho."

Jonas smirked, walking up to her, "Jonas. Evil Queen's son."

Eva nodded, clearing her throat and looking back at her clipboard, "R-Right, so about your classes, I, uh, put in your requirements already, History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and Remedial Goodness 101." She smiled as Jonas touched her hand.

"Let me guess," Isak spoke up, grabbing a candy he stole from the limo, biting into the foil and slipping the candy out with his teeth, "New class?"

Eva nodded, breaking away from Jonas's stare.

"Well, c'mon guys, lets go find our dorms," Isak went around Eva, climbing up the stairs.

Jonas smiled at the girl and followed his friends, leaving her stunned. She closed her mouth, leaning against the pole, "Oh, uh, yeah, your forms are that way, guys." She pointed to her right, and all four of them stopped, turning on their heels.

"Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." Eva trailed off.

"Sneezy." Magnus added, walking away with his friends.

Jonas and Isak found their forms in the same hallway, Isak opening the door and stepping inside, his mouth open as he stared at the room in disgust. It wasn't _that_ bad, but they could do much better. The curtains were a royal blue plaid, with the Auradon logo on them. The sheets were white with yellow pillows, and everything seemed so bright and cheerful -- Isak hated it.

"This place is so amaz--"

"Gross." Isak interrupted, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Right, gross. Amazingly gross." Jonas nodded, still looking around.

"If this is what a castle looks like, then I feel so bad for you," Isak sympathized, "Is that deodorant?" Isak walked towards the bed, picking up the little bag of deodorant, perfume, and shower necessities, "Are they serious? The Isle might be full of villains, but we don't forget about personal hygiene!" He walked towards the other bed and grabbed the bag, tossing them at Jonas, "Throw these away."

"Why?" Jonas asked, examining the plastic bag.

"Why?" Isak mocked, "Because I'd rather smell like bruised apples then attract a butterfly. Throw them away." Isak demanded, snatching the curtains closed, "That's better."

"Are we gonna go find the wand?"

"Of course, I don't plan on staying here long. We just need those two idiots and we can head out." Isak opened the door, grabbing his spell book and walking out, Jonas following behind.

Isak walked down the hallway, flipping through the book until he found the dorm number. He didn't bother knocking, only opening the door to find Magnus playing a stupid videogame and Mahdi going through random things.

"Mahdi? What are you doing?" He walked up to the boy, looking at his collection of a laptop, rings, wallet, coins, french fries, and a half eaten cheese pizza.

"It's called stealing, Isak." Mahdi grabbed the laptop and opened it.

"Okay?" Isak snorted, grabbing the wallet, "What's the point?" He looked through it, grabbing the bills and putting them in his pocket.

"Well, Isak, it's like buying whatever I want, except it's free." Mahdi pointed out, typing away at the computer.

Isak hummed, "Okay, so you could do that, or you can leave this all here and pick it up when we take over the world!" He threw the wallet behind him after searching, a fake smile on his face.

Jonas gasped, "You sound _just_ like your mom!"

Isak turned to look at him, "Thank you!" He grinned, hand over his heart.

Mahdi scoffed, "You do it your way, and I'll do it mine." He walked away, trying to snatch Jonas's mirror, but failing when Jonas pulled it away from reach.

Isak sat down at the table, looking as Mahdi pushed Magnus away, grabbing the game controller and doing the game himself. He looks at Jonas, but Jonas is busy looking at himself in the mirror Evil Queen gave him, "Guys!" He snapped.

Nobody looked at him.

"May I remind you what we're all here for?" Isak asked, slamming his hands on the table.

"Magic wand, blah, blah, blah." Mahdi mocked, continuing with the video game. All three of the boys laughed, but all Isak did was roll his eyes.

"This is our _one_ chance to prove ourselves to our parents!" He shouted, making all of them stop. Although it hurt, Isak continued, "To prove that we are evil, and vicious, and ruthless, and cruel! Yeah?"

The boys nodded.

"Jonas, mirror me."

Jonas jumped off the bed, sitting down next to Isak. He pulled out his mirror from his pocket while Magnus and Mahdi watched, "Mirror, mirror, on the... in my hand, where does Fairy Godmother's wand... stand?" The mirror immediately replied, showing an image of the wand.

Isak lowered his eyes, "Zoom out."

"Magic mirror, not so close," Jonas whispered. The mirror zoomed out to show the globe, "Closer, closer." The mirror replied, showing Auradon's welcome sign, and then another sign.

"Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three." Magnus started walking back, but Isak grabbed him by his collar.

"It's in a museum?" Isak asked, still looking at the mirror.

"Do we know where it is?" Mahdi asked, "Even didn't show that on the tour."

Magnus grabbed the laptop resting on the her, quickly typing away on it before bringing it show the other three, "2.3 miles from here."

Isak chuckled and grabbed his purple leather jacket, "Let's go."

"But my game!" Magnus shouted, pointing at the game station.

"Magnus!"

"Coming!"

They all ran out of their hall, opening the door of the entrance building. Isak laughed as he jumped, skipping several stairs and landing on his worn out leather boots, "Come on!" He called out, walking past the Auradon sign.

Jonas catched up to him, mirror in hand. Him and Isak shared a mischevious smile, continuing to run.

"Check your mirror." Isak ordered, climbing down another set of steps.

"Is my hair messy?" Jonas asked.

Isak looked at his blue curls, "Yeah, and hey, while you're at it, why don't you find us the wand?" He mocked, stopping at the final stair.

"Sure, this way." Jonas started walking towards another building, and Isak heaved, walking after him.

Isak climbed up the few steps and pressed himself against the high, brown wooden doors, looking through the window.

There was a security guard sitting in a rotating chair, looking through all the cameras in front of him. He was slowly spinning around, and Isak gasped, ducking with the other three boys. Peaking up, he sighed when the man was facing front with their back to him.

He turned his head when he heard Mahdi and Magnus snickering, "What is so funny?" Isak hissed.

" _That's_ your mother's spinning wheel?" Mahdi asked through laughs, pointing at the wheel Isak's mother had told him so much about.

"Yeah, it's kinda dorky." Magnus added, nudging Mahdi with his elbow and snickering.

Isak looked at Jonas, both rolling their eyes, "It's magic, it doesn't have to _look_ scary, idiots." He flipped open his spell book, going through the pages until he found the spell he needed, "Magic spindle, do not linger, make my victim prick a finger." With a swipe of his fingers, the security guard stood up from his chair, staring at the spinning wheel.

"Impressive." Mahdi sighed.

"I got chills." Magnus whispered, laughing.

"Okay, you know what? Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep." Isak watched with a smirk as the security guard immediately reached out, touching the needle. He yawned, stretching out his hands and laying down on the stand. "Not so dorky now, huh?" Isak reached for the knob, pulling on it, but not getting anything.

_It's locked._

Mahdi chuckled, "Stand back."

Isak flipped through the book again, "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."

Just as the doors opened, Mahdi launched at the doors, making him land on the floor with a thud. Isak and Jonas laughed.

"Coming?" Isak teased, laughing as he patted Mahdi's head.

"Come on, Mahdi." Magnus grunted, grabbing at his arms but only getting a shove back. He threw his hands up as Mahdi walked along, "Just trying to help." He walked past the sleeping guard, coming to a halt when he accidentally brushed against his foot, which caused the guard to shift by the slightest.

"Magnus!" Isak whisper-shouted.

"Coming!" Magnus slowly backed away, turning around and running after the others.

"Upstairs," Isak sighed, "Go, go, go!" He waved frantically, following after Magnus and bouncing up the stairs, "Up, up! Come on guys, almost there," He urged.

When they reached the floor, they continued running, but came to a halt to a sudden part, a sign titled as ' _VILLAINS_ ' next to the frame.

They all stepped forward, in a trance with the models of their parents.

"Mommy?" Jonas whispered. The Evil Queen was posed with her hand in the air, holding the famous apple she had given Snow White, her gold crown resting on her head.

Evil Queen _does_ have royal status here, he thought.

Mahdi was examining his father in a hunched position, his staff in his hand, "Wicked."

Magnus was staring at the figure with wide eyes, showing Cruella with her enormous black and white fur coat, her afro styled fancily, unlike how it was nose, all disheveled and messy. There were also figures of a few dalmatians running away. "I'll never forget Mother's Day again." He swore.

"Well," Mahdi started, clapping his hands, "The wand's not here. Let's bounce, let's go." Jonas and Magnus followed him, and Isak was left alone, staring at his 'mother.'

She was in the middle of the room, in between the villains, her elbows on her hips with her right hand balled up in a fist, her other hand holding her famous scepter, the _Dragon's Eye_ greener then ever.

"Look at you," Isak whispered, "Look at me, I don't know who to be, _Mother_." He stepped forward more, "Is it wrong? Is it right? Be a thief in the night, _Mother_. Tell me what to do."

"Isak!" Jonas whispered, "Come on!" He waved and walked away, a grin on his face.

Isak pursed his lips and turned, beginning to walk away.

"Oh, don't be so serious, darling!"

Isak gasped, jumping around and finding his mother hunched over, cackling.

"I'm sorry!" She snapped her fingers, and immediately she was as serious as ever, "I was once like you, my child, slightly insecure," She sang, "Argued with my mother, too, thought I was mature." She grabbed Isak's hands and dragged him to the steps, "But I put my heart aside, and I used my head. Now it's time you learned what dear old mother said."

Isak leaned on, ready to hear her voice boom, but instead was met with a cherry tone.

"Don't you wanna be evil, like me? Don't you want to be mean?" Isak furrowed his brows, "Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine? Well you can spend your life attending to the poor," Maleficent ran a hand through his purple hair, flicking the sife of his head, "But when you're _evil_ , doing less is doing more!" She stood up, bringing Isak up with him, holding onto his hand.

Isak was still in a state of shock as his mother continued to song, staring at her with his mouth open. She closed it with her finger, scratching his chin whilst smirking, "Don't you wanna be ruthless, and rotten, and mad?"

Isak nodded. Maleficent smiled and stepped down from the stairs that led to her figure, which was _not_ supposed to be moving and singing -- what?

She began twirling her scepter around, still eyeing Isak, "Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?" Isak stepped down from the stairs only to be stopped by his mother, "Don't you wanna be evil, like me? Don't you wanna be cruel? Don't you wanna be nasty, and brutal, and cool?"

Isak cringed.

"And when you grab that wand, that's when your reign begins! Who wants an Evil Queen without its sack of sins?" She lifted her hands, eliting green smoke around her. Soon, She was floating and hovering over the models of the other villains.

"You and I shall rule together, freedom soon regained," She twirled around, coming back down, "Mistress of the universe, poweful powerful and strong!"

"Were gonna be spiteful!" Isak shouted, smirking as she handed him the scepter.

Maleficent gasped, a smile playing on her black lips, "Yes, spiteful, that's nice!" With a huff, she took back her specter and climbed up the steps, placing herself in the same position she was before, "You should thank your lucky stars, that you were born the boy you are! The son of an evilicious queen! Like me!"

With her final note, she threw more smoke and returned to her position once more.

"Hey!" Isak turned around, coming face to face with Jonas, "We found the wand! Let's go!"

Isak nodded and turned the corner, walking with him to another room, one that was lit up due to the light that was shining down onto the wand. Isak laughed, sharing a look with Jonas.

Mahdi went around and ducked under the smaller gate that separated the people from the wand.

"Mahdi, don't!" Isak shouted, glaring at him. Mahdi smirked and continued to reach out, "Wait, no! No, don't!" When Mahdi finally touched, it an alarm went off, sending the boy to fall back. Isak covered his ears, closing his eyes as the loud sound filled the room.

"A forcefield and a siren?!" Magnus shouted.

"That's just a little excessive!" Mahdi yelled.

Isak glared at him and motioned for them to follow him. They all did, and managed to escape the guard that was trying to find them.

As they left the building, Isak slapped the back of Mahdi's head with his book.

"Way to go, Mahdi! Now we have to go to school tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs start their first day of classes with Remedial Goodness 101.
> 
> Isak has his own chat with Even.
> 
> Hair spells and the road to development is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW isak isnt the artistic one in evak but mal is very artistic and i got to make this the same as possible!!!
> 
> elias is chad, but not elias bakkoush, dick elias in s1
> 
> also, i know it's lonnie that comes into mal and evie's room, but i didn't want to leave any character out, so i made noora rapunzel's daughter instead
> 
> <333

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you a, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or d, carve out its heart?"

Jonas slowly raised his hand, confused as to what was the answer.

Fairy Godmother pointed the stick towards the boy, "Jonas!" She called.

Jonas smiled, "What was the second one?" Isak looked up from his sketchbook, giving him an 'are you serious' look. Jonas shrugged.

"Oh, okay," Fairy Godmother sighed and looked around the room, "Anyone else? Isak?"

Isak looked up again, "C, give it a bottle."

Fairy Godmother smiled down at him from her platform, "Correct. Again."

"You are on fire, dude." Magnus said from the other table.

Isak shrugged, "Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun."

Him and Mahdi 'oohed.'

"That makes so much sense!" Jonas whispered, nodding to himself.

"Yeah." Isak mocked, looking back at his drawing of the wand.

"Oh, hello, dear one!" Fairy Godmother said, making all four boys look up as a short, blonde haired girl in a lacy blue dress walked in, squeaking when the villain kids noticed, walking faster.

"Hi, you need to sign off an early dismissal for the coronation," She said in a buses tone, looking back and handing her the clipboard she was holding.

Isak nudged Jonas, earning a jump from the blue-haired boy who was twirling a curl around his fingers.

Fairy Godmother signed it, handed it back to her before turning her around, "Everyone here remembers Vilde, my daughter?"

"Mom, no!" Vilde squealed. The fairy didn't listen and pushed her forwards, grabbing the attention of the four.

"It's okay," She assured, "Everyone, this is Vilde."

"Hi," Vilde attempted a smile, but it ended in a frown, "Don't worry. It's okay, don't mind me. As you were." Quickly, she walked away, her heels clicking on the carpeted floor.

Isak placed a finger on his lips, thinking.

Fairy Godmother coughed, "Let's continue!" She walked back to her board and pointed at the next question, "You find a vial of poison, do you a, put it in the king's wine, b, paint it on an apple?"

Isak and Jonas laughed.

"Or c, turn it over to the proper authorities?"

"Oh, ooh!" Magnus squirmed as he tried to fight Mahdi to put his hand down, "No, get off!"

"Mahdi!"

Mahdi shoved Magnus's hands away, "C, you turn it over to the proper authorities."

Magnus hit his arm, "I was gonna say that."

"Oh, but I said it first!" Mahdi mocked, locking Magnus's head and rubbing his head.

"Ow!" Magnus shouted, "Let go!"

Isak sighed, offering a sympathetic smile to Fairy Godmother.

"Who said it first?" Mahdi asked, climbing on top of his chair and rubbing harder at Magnus's head through his leather gloves.

"Boys. Boys!" Fairy Godmother shouted.

Mahdi and Magnus looked up.

"I am gonna encourage you to use that energy out there on the tourney field." She pointed outside towards the window with her stick.

"Oh, no, no thanks. Whatever that is... we'll pass." Magnus thanked, shoving Mahdi's hand off.

....

"Mahdi! Even! Offense! Elias, you're defense! Taylor, you're shooter!"

"Got it, coach!" 

Even patted Mahdi on the back, but Mahdi shoved his hand off.

"Hey! Hey!" Coach Jenkins shouted, "You! Lost boy!" He pointed to Magnus, who was looking around the field, helmet, shield, and stick in hand, "Put your helmet on and get out of the kill zone!" 

"Kill zone? What?" Relentless, Magnus put his helmet on, walking away from where he was standing at.

Coach Jenkins blew on his whistle, and quickly Mahdi started running, bumping into the other players and kicking the ball out of their sticks, making it land on his. He pushed Even aside, earning a grunt from the Prince. He did multiple flips, pushing the players away aggressively.

He landed on the red signs of the kill zone, but he quickled dodged the balls they were throwing, kicking them with the stick. He came across Magnus, who was in the opposite team, ready to corner him.

Mahdi chuckled and started running towards him.

"Ah! Mahdi, it's me, Magnus! No!" He let out a scream as he fell to the floor, covering himself with his shield. Mahdi jumped over him and caught the ball, pushing past Elias and throwing it in the net. The player taking care of it quickly ran away in fear.

Mahdi hollored, throwing down the stick and helmet, doing a congratulary dance, "Oh, yeah, c'mon, let's go! Woohoo!" He clapped his hands. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the cheerleaders dancing, but Sonja was shaking her head, hands on hips.

"Hey! You!" Coach shouted. Mahdi looked at him, "Get over here!"

Mahdi sighed and ran over to him, hearing several whispers from the boys as they stood up from the ground he had tackled them to.

"What do you call that?" Coach pointed back to the field. Mahdi turned back to look at it, giving a silent laugh as Magnus waddled over, hand on his lower back to try an ease the pain, "Because I call that talent! _Raw_ talent! Come find me later, I'll show you something called a rule book!" Coach chuckled as he patted Mahdi on his shoulder, "Welcome to the team, son."

He looked over to Magnus, who was standing behind Mahdi, "Hey, you, have you ever though about band?"

Magnus fake laughed, glaring at Mahdi when he actually laughed.

"I'll work with him, Coach." Even spoke up, clasping a hand on Magnus's shoulder.

"Alright, let's run that again!"

Mahdi whooped and turned around, only to come across Elias, whose arms were crossed over his chest as he glared at him.

Mahdi rolled his eyes and shoved past him.

"Ow." Elias sighed, grabbing his shoulder.

....

"I know, I know!" Sonja said with a smile, but it stopped when she saw Isak looking through his books.

Even stepped into view, closing his locker. He smiled at Sonja, staring at Elias, who pointed at Isak.

"Those kids are trouble."

"Bye, Isak." Jonas whispered, walking away.

"Bye."

"Oh, come on, Elias, give them a chance." Even pleaded, fixing his blue blazer.

"Oh," Sonja scoffed, lifting her sunglasses to her head and grabbing Even's hands in her own, "Evy, no offense, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know you're fell in love with a big, nasty beast who turned out to a be Prince." Sonja shrugged, "But with my mother, the evil fairy was _just_ the evil fairy." Her smile dropped, "That boy's mother." She nodded towards Isak.

Even offered a small smile, blue eyes warm, "I think you're wrong about them. I'll see you around." He nodded towards Sonja and walked away.

Elias scoffed as Sonja put her glasses back to the tip of her nose and strutted away sassily, Elias following afterwards.

Even leaned against Isak's locker just as he closed it, "Hey!"

Isak raised an eyebrow, "Hey." He said folly.

"How was your first day?" Even asked, tilting his head.

Isak pursed his lips and held his books closer to his chest, "Super."

"No trouble?"

Isak stared at him, then back at where Sonja was standing at, side-eyeing him from her locker, "Some of the students don't know how to stop staring. Guess they've never seen leather." Isak confessed, nodding cooly.

Even laughed, "Yeah, leather isn't quite big here. But, hey, if anyone _is_ giving you or your friends any trouble, you can tell me, alright?"

Isak leaned against his locker, his rugged dragon logo on the side of his sleeve coming into contact, "Would your girlfriend allow that?"

Even sighed, "Sonja is just really careful--"

"I wouldn't say careful would be a word to describe her."

"Okay, well, what would you describe her as?" Even questioned, tone still gentle.

"I have a lot of words to describe her." Isak stated, crossing his arms over his chest, "Trust me, you really don't want to know what they are."

The Prince frowned. Even eyed the painting that was sprayed on Isak's locker, "You should really consider taking this into art class. I could, uh, sign you up for it." Even offered.

Isak was about to respond, just as Vilde walked past them, squealing when she caught Isak's eyes. Isak followed as she turned the corner, but whirled back around, smiling at Even, "Way to take all the fun out of it." He twirled around, his purple hair brushing against Even's face.

Even watched as he walked away, books close to his chest. He examined the purple and green dragon logo on the back of his purple leather jacket, confused as to what it meant, "Huh."

Isak took a deep breath as he pressed the door open of the girl's bathroom, already knowing that that was probably where Vilde went to fix her _horrible_ hair. As he walked inside, he put on a fake smile as he watched Vilde run her dainty fingers through her short locks

"Hi!" Isak said, making her turn around with wide eyes, "It's Vilde, isn't it?" Vilde nodded hesitantly, stepping back as Isak took steps closer, "Ugh, always loved that name, Vilde."

Vilde nodded and grabbed her bag, collecting the things she had out before walking away.

Isak put a hand out to stop her, "Oh, no, don't go!" He watched as she looked at his gloved hand with scared blue eyes. He dropped his hand and bit his lip, playing with his fingers, "I guess... I just wanted to make a new friend." Vilde looked at him, "I mean, it's fun with the other boys, but what's the point of being here if I'm not gonna make any friends?"

Vilde attempted a smile, the ends of her pink lips twitching.

"And, I know, I'm taking it to desperate measures, going into the girls' bathroom." 

The girl giggled. Isak smiled at her.

"You, on the other hand, though, probably have all the friends you need, right?" Isak asked, knowing that it was probably one of her insecurities. He knew that card well.

Vilde shook her head, "Hardly."

Isak faked a look of sadness, "Really? I mean, with your mom being head mistress, with all the control and power over the school, you should be loaded with friends, no?" Isak motioned to her figure, "And not to mention your..." She gave him a hopeful look, "...own personality!" 

"I'd rather be pretty!" She implied, looking sad, "Like you! You have amazing hair!" She pointed to Isak's purple curls.

A light bulb went off in Isak's head, making him smirk, "You know what? I have the perfect solution for that! It's right..." He pulled his spell book out and slammed it on his hand, making Vilde jumped, "Here." He flipped through the pages until he came across the hair spell.

"Beware, forswear, replace the old, with brand new hair!" He closed the book and swiped his fingers left, right, up, and down, Vilde's head following the motions.

When she came up, her hair was long and curled elegantly. Her mouth was open and she was staring at Isak in shock.

Isak put his book down and turned her around, making her face the mirrors.

"Wow, you almost don't notice your... other features." Isak muttered, his hand on her shoulder, "Looks so much better than your bob, right?"

Vilde looks at him through the mirror, "Was the bob bad?"

Isak shrugged, "You could've done a lot better. And this is coming from someone who's hair products were delivered from Auradon by the goblins."

"Your products were actually ours?" Vilde asked.

Isak nodded, "And look, my hair isn't greasy, unlike some people here."

Vilde giggled, "I think it looks great!" She chirped, smiling so bright it made Isak want to spell her mouth shut. She turned to look at Isak, "Can you do my nose, too?"

Isak huffed.

_Ungrateful._

"Aw, see, I've been practicing, like, a lot." Isak confessed, sitting down on the bar, shrugging and crossing his leg over the other, "But, you know, I can't really do big magic." He motioned to her face, the nice act getting tiring.

Vilde's face fell back to sadness, "O-Oh."

"I mean, not like your mom, though!" He perked, "With that fancy, huge wand, she can do anything, right? Maybe she can help you?"

Vilde frowned, "You see, when King Beast became, well, king, he made Fairy Godmother take away magic, so nobody can really use it."

Isak scoffed, "What a rip off."

Vilde nodded, "Well, the Isle is also stripped from magic right?"

"Even before it was an idea." Isak confessed, rolling his eyes.

"So, I guess you're not missing out, huh?" Vilde attempted a laugh.

"Not really. If they ever being magic back and start using it again, we won't be able to." Isak said, shaking his head with a bored expression on his face, "But, hey! Your mom used magic on Cinderella!"

Isak shook his head, mentally smirking as he saw Vilde frown, "I mean, if my mother had her hands on that wan-- on Cinderella, she would use it on people she _loves_ ," 

Lie, Maleficent doesn't love anybody except her pet bird, Diablo.

"Cinderella isn't even her _daughter_ , but she still helped her out. Doesn't she love you?" Isak asked, fake pouting.

Vilde looked at the ground, "Of course she does, it's... it's just tough love, you know?"

Isak gasped as she frowned, her blue eyes full of sadness, "That's the face! You know, the face you make when... your heart is about to break." He explained. He held up a finger to show her, putting on a fake expression full of sadness, green eyes big and blinking as if he were holding back tears, "Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful like you did with Cinderella."

He smiled afterwards.

"Think it would work?" Vilde asked.

"Duh," Isak said, "I mean, that's what old Cindy did, cried near the fountain and FG popped out and bibbidy-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her ugly old rags." He laughed, "And hey," He nudged Vilde, "If your mom decided to bring out that old wand, invite me."

Vilde grind brightly, "If I can convince mom, you're so there!"

Isak clapped softly, "Yay!"

"Bye, Isak!"

"Bye." He waved as she walked out of the room.

_Mother would be proud._

....

Jonas sighed, fiddling with his blue pen whilst looking out the window. His gaze traveled to a certain boy sitting in front of the table, doodling on his paper. He tapped Eva on the shoulder, making the girl look up at him from her book.

"Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?" He pointed at the boy with his own, smiling.

Eva sighed, "Elias. Prince Charming. Junior." Jonas gasped, and Eva continued, "Cinderella's son. Elias inherited the _charm_ , but not a lot of there, there, know what I mean?"

Elias lifted his gaze from his paper to look at the chemicals in front of him, poking at the tube.

Jonas rested his chin on his palmed, smiling dreamily, "Seems there, there to me." He continued to look at the boy, earning an eye roll from Eva.

"Jonas!"

Jonas jumped up, staring at the teacher, "Yes?"

"Perhaps this is just review for you, so, do tell me, son of the great apple spelling Queen--"

"Evil Queen."

"--What is the average atomic weight of silver?" Mr. Delay asked, staring at him from behind Elias.

Jonas looked around, laughing nervously, "Atomic weight? Well, it shouldn't have much, I mean, it's an atom, right?"

Elias laughed.

Jonas's smile fell as Mr. Delay motioned for him to come up to the board. He sighed and got off his still, grabbing his magic mirror from his backpack and hiding it in the palm of his hand, "Let's see. As my mother would say when she was _apple spelling_ ," Jonas smiled at the middle aged man, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, how do I find the average atomic weight for silver?"

He gives a glance towards the mirror, and the numbers immediately showed up, "That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905, times .4800, which, Mr. Delay, would give us," One more glance to the mirror, Jonas writes the answer on the chalk board, "107.9, amu."

Eva raised an eyebrow, "Amu?"

Elias turned around, writing something on his notebook.

"I forget," Mr. Delay said, looking down at the ground, ashamed, "It's never best underestimate--"

"A villain?" Jonas cuts off, grabbing his magic mirror swiftly and throwing the chalk at the man, "Don't do it again." He turns around, smiling when Elias handed him the paper. He walked back to his seat, opening the paper and reading it.

_Meet me under the bleachers after class ends._

Jonas looked at Elias and nodded, both boys putting their hands on their chins and smiling.

Eva huffed.

....

"Okay, Magnus," Even said, checking on a clipboard, "We're gonna do some sprints, are you ready?"

Magnus nodded from far away, motioning for him to click the stopwatch.

Even clicked it and Magnus started running, looking back and letting out a scream as he saw a dog running after him, "Ah! Stop, wait!" He ran past Even as he stopped the time, running into the muddy forest.

"Magnus? Magnus!" Even dropped the clipboard and ran after the boy who continued screaming.

Magnus heaved as he hopped onto a rock, proceeding to climb a tree, pushing himself forwards. He screamed as the mutt placed his paws on the rock, trying to reach him.

"Magnus?"

"Even? Even! Help me, this thing is a killer!" He pointed at the dog just as Even reached him, "That's a vicious, rabid pack animal that will hunt me down and rip my throat out!"

"Hey, whoa, hey, who told you that?" Even asks, looking up at him from the ground.

"My mother! Cruella! She knows everything about dogs since 101 of them ran away from her!" Magnus widened his eyes as Even reached down and picked up the dog, "Why are you holding it? It's gonna attack you!"

Even laughed, "It's not gonna attack me." He looked at Magnus, "Magnus, you've never _met_ a dog, have you?"

"Of course not!"

"Dude, meet Magnus. Magnus, meet Dude." Even waved the dog's, Dude, paw at Magnus, "He's the campus mutt."

Magnus stared at him before slowly climbing down the tree, cautiously looking at the dog.

"He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal, jeez." He moved his hand to let the dog, smiling when he licked at it, "You're a good boy. aren't you? Yeah?" He smiled as Even moved to hand him over to his arms.

"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island, huh?" Even asked.

Magnus shrugged, "Well, let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs."

Even nodded, feeling guilty, "Well, you're a good runner, that's for sure." He placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it.

"Thanks."

"Well, I've got some royal things to do, but, uh, I'll leave you two at it." Even said, "Get to know eachother. You know where to find me if you ever wanna practice sprints again, okay?"

Magnus nods and sits down on the rock, patting Dude's head.

_Cruella lied._

....

"Is everyone on the Isle as handsome as you?"

Jonas laughed as Elias squeezed his hand while guiding him through the bleachers, "I like to think I'm the fairest of them all." Jonas said, smiling, "How many rooms in your castle?" He asked, getting to the point.

"Oh, too many to count." Elias scoffed.

Jonas grinned.

"Hey, you really nailed that chemistry question in class today." Elias praised, smiling charmingly, "You're gonna have the nerds all over you."

Jonas laughs, "Well, my mom _did_ need to master chemistry to make the chemicals for her apple spell, and she had a whole book about things she needed for them, like, mummy dust, to make her look old, to shroud her clothes, black of night, to cover her voice, and old hag's...." He trailed off as he noticed Elias wasn't listening.

"I'm not that smart." Jonas said, and Elias stopped fixing his hair and smiled at him.

"Oh, come on," Elias protested.

"No, really, I'm not. But, I'm really good at sewing, and cooking, and cleaning, you know like your mother, Cinderella," Jonas pointed, smiling, "Just without the ratty dress."

Elias laughed.

"See this?" Jonas asked, taking out his magic mirror, "If I ask it something, anything, it'll tell me."

"Are you kidding me?" Elias gaped.

Jonas shook his head.

Elias snatched it out of his hands and brought it up to his mouth, "Hey, where's my cellphone?"

Jonas put a hand on his shoulder, "It won't work for you, silly."

Elias laughed, "No biggie. My dad will just buy me a brand new one."

"Prince Charming." Jonas whispered.

"Yeah."

"And Cinderella."

"Yeah."

"Fairy Godmother." Jonas blinked, "Hey, I heard her wand is locked in some boring museum, do they always keep it there?"

Elias sighed and turned around, throwing his arm around a bleacher seat, "You know, I'd love to talk, but I'm just so swamped. Unless..."

"Unless?" Jonas repeated.

"If you could knock out my homework along with yours, then maybe we could hang out sometime." Elias said.

Jonas smiled and took his backpack, "Yeah."

"Thanks, babe."

Jonas waved as Elias walked away.

"I couldn't help but overhear..."

"Are you stalking me?" Jonas asks, looking at Eva.

"Technically... yes." Eva said. She climbed down from the bleachers, hoping on the ground, "I, too, have a fascination with Fairy Godmother's wand. Which is another reason why I look forward to the coronation." She explained. She took a step closer towards Jonas, smiling, Perhaps, we could sit together and discuss its attributes?" She suggested, bouncing on her toes 

Jonas stepped closed, "Are you saying they use it in the coronation?"

Eva nodded, "Yeah, and asking you out?"

Jonas laughed and clutched Elias' backpack before walking away, leaving Eva in shock behind him.

_What a fool._

....

"So, he basically told me that if anybody is giving us trouble, to tell him, and then recommended putting my art stuff in art class, which is so stupid because--" Isak stopped his rant as a knock came from behind their closed door.

He looked at Jonas, who was working on some new clothes. Jonas shrugged and went back to fixing his blue leather jacket. Isak sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Must be Even trying to check on us again. Come in!" Isak called, going back to sketching on his book.

The door opened and in stepped Vilde, who was wearing a frown, ner newly spelled hair brushed, "Mother said that 'if a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it.' Can you believe it?" Vilde asked, sitting down next to Isak's feet on his bed, "What kind of world does she live in?"

Isak scoffed, "Auradon?"

"Isak," Jonas said, "You like?" He held up the blue leather jacket that now had his crown patch on the side.

"Yeah, it's wicked. Brings out your eyes." Isak said, nodding.

Jonas smiled warmly and looked at it, "I know, right?"

"I'll never get a boyfriend!" Vilde called out, flopping onto her back.

"Boyfriends are overrated." Isak stated, blowing on his paper.

"And how would you know, _Issy_?" Jonas asked, placing his chin on his hand, "You've never had one."

Isak glared at him, "It's because I don't need one, J." He said. Isak looked back at Vilde, "Trust me, they are a waste of time."

Jonas gasped, "I forgot to do Elias's homework!" He dropped the jacket and shot up from his chair, walking to the beds and grabbing his backpack.

"And _that_ is exactly what I mean." Isak said as Jonas dumped the books on his sewing desk.

Another knock came on the open door and in stepped a girl with a blonde bob with clothes that didn't match, "Hey, guys! I'm Noora!"

Isak and Jonas stared at her.

"Uh, my mom's Rapunzel?"

"Really?" Isak asked.

Noora nodded.

"Then why do you have such short hair?"

"Well, my mom doesn't want me to grow it out because then people will use it to--"

"Just kidding," Isak said, shaking his hand in her direction, "Maleficent's son, don't care."

Jonas shrugged and began writing on the paper.

"No? Okay, anyways," She smiled, "I love what you did to Vilde's hair, and I know you hate us," Isak snorted, "and you're evil, but I was wondering if you could do mine?"

Isak dropped his pencil, "Why would I do that for you?" He asked.

Noora shrugged, "I'll pay 50 dollars?" Lonnie held up a bag 

Jonas stood up, "Good answer, I need new material." He snatched the bag from Noora's hands, "Let's see, I say we grow out the things that are behind your ears, obviously bangs gone wrong and--"

"No, no, I want it cool, like how Isak did Vilde's hair." Noora said, red lips twitching.

Jonas looked at Vilde, "Really? Split ends, too?"

Vilde looked down at her hair and then at Isak.

Isak glared at Jonas, who waved the bag of money in the air. He groaned and rolled off the bed, grabbing his spell book and flipping it to the hair spell page, "Beware, forswear, replace the old, with _cool_ hair." He slapped the book shut and swished his fingers in several directions, Noora's head following the movements.

When Isak finished, Noora touched the hair that was now longer by a few inches. She walked towards the mirror by Isak's bed, gasping.

Jonas walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know, I know, it looks like a mop on your head. You know what? Let's cut it off, layer it--"

"No! I love it!" Noora said, running her fingers through it.

"You do?" Jonas repeated, looking at her strangely, "Because as son as Evil Queen, I should really know what's best, so let's just--"

Once more, Noora cut him off, "No! This is perfect!" She gave a thankful look at Isak, who nodded, his purple curls bouncing, "It's just..." Noora grabbed the ends of her purple skirt and ripped it, "That's better."

Isak smirked as Vilde gasped from behind him. She slowly walked towards the mirror and stared at her own dress. She grabbed the ends and ripped it as well.

Isak's eyes widened.

Vilde had a smile on her face until she really looked at it, "Oh, mom's gonna kill me!"

....

"I could really use a tough guy like you on the team," Coach Jenkins said as Mahdi flipped through the rule book, "You know what you want and you get it, this team is a batch full of princes, if you know what I mean."

Mahdi scoffed, "You're telling me, it's all 'after you, old chum' and 'I'm sorry, did I bump into you?'"

Coach laughed.

"Where I come from," Mahdi said through gritted teeth, "If you bump into anyone grummy-looking, it's prepare for death, scumbag! And as my father, Jafar, says, the only way to win is to make sure everyone loses!" He slams the rule book Coach Jenkins handed him to the ground.

"Mahdi!"

"You rip their--"

"Mahdi! Mahdi!"

Mahdi looked at the Coach as he grabbed his hands that were making a sign of ripping someone's throat out.

The Coach sat him down slowly and calmly, "Let me explain a team to you," He said, patting Mahdi's shoulder, "A team is like a family, like what you and the other villain kids have."

Mahdi furrowed his brows, "You do _not_ want to be at my house during dinner time. Especially with the other VKs or their parents."

Coach chuckled awkwardly, "Okay, okay, um, you know how the body has different muscles? A lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ears? They all need eachother to properly function." He explained, "And that's what a team is, players that work together to function, to _win._ "

Mahdi smirked and raised his fist, "Can I be the fist?" He asked.

Coach chuckled and patted the balled up hand, reaching behind him and pulling out a jersey.

'Mahdi. #8.'

_There's no team in I._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao im sorry for lowkey making elias and jonas but y'all know jonas and eva are the real deal

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> (a little thank you to sky (isakyikey on twitter) who helped me on some little things! thank you and hope you enjoyed!!! <3
> 
> ps: literally started this yesterday and just finished it now ahh!!


End file.
